


Tu n'es plus seule

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: 50 nuances de Marvel [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Discord : Les défis galactiques, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Clint Barton/Loki, X-Men References
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: [Post Ère d'Ultron - MCU]Wanda avait peur de son pouvoir, mais sa plus grande peur était de perdre le contrôle et de blesser les gens ou ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille.Malicia avait peur de son pouvoir, mais sa plus grande peur était de blesser quelqu'un par inadvertance.Mais ensembles, peut-être peuvent-elles trouver la force et le courage de faire face à leurs peurs.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Rogue
Series: 50 nuances de Marvel [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073153
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Tu n'es plus seule

« Tu veux en parler ? » Demanda Clint en s’appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte de la chambre de Wanda. Il savait qu’elle n’avait pas dormit de la nuit. JARVIS lui avait dit quand il s’était levé une demi heure plus tôt, après une trop courte nuit.  
  
La veille lors d’une sortie entre filles que Wanda et Pepper avaient fait avec Lila et Cassie elles avaient été agressées par un voyou, qui avait voulu prendre Lila en otage pour s’enfuir en réalisant _qui_ il avait face à lui. La peur de voir Lila en danger avait du jouer parce que Wanda avait perdu le contrôle de son pouvoir. Il avait fallu l’intervention de Loki pour qu’elle reprenne le contrôle. Elle avait faillit effacer totalement l’agresseur de la réalité.  
  
« Il n’y a rien à dire. » Murmura Wanda en regardant ses mains. « Je suis un danger pour tout le monde. »  
  
« De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? » Parce que c’était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu’elle avait peur.  
  
« De blesser l’un de vous. » Répondit Wanda en levant les yeux vers lui. « Je veux apprendre à contrôler mon pouvoir, mais j’ai peur de m’entraîner ici. Parce que j’ai peur de vous blesser sans le vouloir. Vous êtes ma famille, je ne supporterait pas si ça arrivait. » Elle semblait tellement perdue en plus d’être effrayée.  
  
Clint soupira mais hocha la tête. Il le savait qu’elle les considérait comme sa famille, Wanda avait un peu envoyer balader Magnéto quand il avait débarquer le jour où il avait découvert son existence. Elle avait mal prit son retour, il arrivait vingt ans trop tard, au moins. Furieuse elle lui avait dit qu’il n’était pas son père, que s’il avait fait l’effort de chercher sa mère, il aurait pu les sortir de Sokovie elle et Pietro. Pietro ? Oh mais c’était son jumeau qui s’était sacrifier pour sauver un enfant et quelqu’un de bien. Oui son _jumeau_ , et Magnéto ne connaîtrait jamais son fils parce qu'il était _mort_. Ils avaient tous penser qu’elle allait craqué ce jour là, et c’était Clint qui avait désamorcé la bombe en prenant Wanda dans ses bras et en envoyant -relativement poliment- Magnéto se faire voir.  
  
Après ce qui s’était passé avec le mutant nommé Apocalypse, des années plus tôt, les mutants avaient gagné un certain respect et ils n’étaient plus stigmatiser. Les criminel peu importe qu’ils soient mutants, non mutants, où qu’ils aient des pouvoir grâce à autre chose étaient tous jugés de la même façon. Depuis, les mutants vivaient leur vie comme ils l’entendaient. Sans se faire trop de soucis. Malgré les racistes. Enfin il y en avait autant du côté des mutants que du côté des humains sans pouvoirs.  
  
« D’accord. » Dit-il finalement en s’écartant du chambranle de la porte pour s’approcher d’elle, il l’embrassa sur le front et lui sourit. « Prépare tes affaires. »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Je sais où tu peux aller pour t’entraîner à maîtriser ton pouvoir sans risquer de blesser quelqu’un. Tu as cinq minutes. Je vais prévenir Loki. » Et enfiler quelque chose au dessus de son t-shirt, et prendre ses papiers aussi au passage.  
  
Il n’eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois, Wanda se leva d’un bond pour rassembler ses affaires rapidement.  
  
« Tu m’emmènes où ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu’ils s’éloignaient de New-York en voiture.  
  
« Chez moi, mon ancien chez moi. » Répondit Clint.  
  
La ferme était calme, il avait déménagé avec les enfants à New-York, la ville la plus proche était à 5 kilomètre à peu près, et Wanda n’y serait pas dérangée. Elle pourrait apprendre à maîtriser son pouvoir, seule, sans avoir de blesser quelqu’un. La forêt serait l’endroit idéal pour ça. Après un arrêt en ville pour faire quelques courses afin de remplir le frigo et les placards, Clint la conduisit à la ferme. Et l’aida à s’installer. Puis, il la laissa après lui avoir indiquer où étaient les limites du terrain, et lui avoir dit qu’elle pouvait aller dans la forêt pour s’entraîner sans problème, après tout elle n’était pas fréquentée par les habitants de la ville.  
  


.

  
  
Wanda prit quelques jours pour s’habituer, tout en lisant les livres que Loki lui avait prêter, enfin… les livres dont Loki avait fait des copies pour les lui donner. Certains ne devaient techniquement pas quitter la bibliothèque d’Asgard, alors elle avait des copies, il les lui avait donner après avoir été réveillé par Clint avant son départ. La ferme était juste assez isolée pour lui apporter le calme et la tranquillité d’esprit dont elle avait besoin, elle se sentait mieux qu’à New-York où elle avait toujours eu peur de blesser quelqu’un, même avant l’incident. Ça, ça n’avait fait que précipiter les choses. Et si Clint ne l’avait pas emmenée à la ferme, elle se serait probablement enfuie.  
  
Elle ne donnait des nouvelles qu’à Clint, parce qu’elle savait qu’il ne tenterait pas de la faire rentrer, parce qu’il avait bien vu à quel point elle était effrayée.  
  
En découvrant la ferme, elle avait comprit pourquoi Clint refusait d’y vivre à nouveau, trop de souvenirs. Des bons probablement. Mais il y en avait trop.  
  


.

  
  
Le temps avait passer doucement, si seule elle ne craignait pas ses pouvoirs, elle craignait toujours de retourner à New-York. Même si Clint trouvait régulièrement le temps de venir la voir. Au début elle avait totalement refuser d’utiliser son pouvoir en sa présence, puis, elle avait essayer des petites choses, et voyant que ça ne causait pas de catastrophe elle avait commencer à prendre confiance en elle.  
  
Installée dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains, Wanda regardait la neige tomber. Elle se redressa légèrement en fronçant les sourcils, elle avait cru voir quelque chose bouger du côté de la grange qu’elle voyait un peu de sa place. Elle hésita un instant et posa tasse avant de se lever pour aller enfiler son manteau, quelque chose lui disait qu’elle devait aller voir. Prête à se défendre au cas où elle sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers la grange.  
  
Poussant la porte de la grange, elle éclaira les lieux, et se figea en voyant une jeune femme qui devait à peine être sortie de l’adolescence recroquevillée dans un coin. Elle tremblait, et vu qu’elle n’avait pas de manteau ça ne pouvait être qu’à cause du froid. Wanda s’approcha doucement pour ne pas l’effrayer, et quand elle tendit la main pour la poser sur la main de la jeune femme, cette dernière se recula.  
  
« Non ! » Elle semblait effrayée.  
  
« Je ne te ferais pas de mal. »  
  
Wanda croisa un regard effrayer.  
  
« C’est… moi qui vais... vous faire du mal si vous me touchez. » Articula l’inconnue.  
  
Oh. Une mutante dont le pouvoir se déclenchait par contact physique. D’accord.  
  
« Je m’appelle Wanda. » Dit-elle en lui tendant la main couverte d’un gant qu’elle venait de créer. Elle sourit quand sa main fut saisie et elle aida la jeune femme a se lever.  
  
« Moi c’est Malicia. » Répondit-elle.  
  
« Enchantée. Tu dois être gelée. »  
  
« Je…. Oui. » Murmura Malicia, avant de rougir brutalement alors que son estomac se faisait entendre. Elle avait faim aussi, mais elle fuyait les gens, elle fuyait depuis tellement de temps. La peur de faire mal à quelqu’un était trop grande. Elle vit Wanda agiter un peu la main et elle sentit la douce chaleur d’un manteau autour d’elle.  
  
« Allez viens. Il y a de la place dans la maison. » Honnêtement, Wanda ne savait pas pourquoi elle l’invitait à venir, mais... elle voyait tellement de peur dans les yeux vert de Malicia, et ça lui rappelait bien trop sa propre situation pour qu’elle ne veuille pas essayer de l’aider, où du moins, lui offrir un abri et un endroit chaud le temps de l’hiver. Et si quand le beau temps reviendrait, elle voulait partir, elle ne la forcerait pas à rester.  
  


.

  
  
Malicia était restée. Tout l’hiver.  
  
Au début, ça avait été compliqué, Malicia sursautait quand elle passait près d’elle. Elle avait tellement peur des contacts, de faire mal, et ça donnait envie à Wanda de l’aider à surmonter ça, malgré ses propres peurs. Mais ensembles elles pouvaient réussir à trouver la force de vaincre leurs peurs, non ? Peut-être. Elle voulait y croire.  
  
En comprenant les peurs de Malicia, Wanda avait téléphoné à Clint pour lui demander de ne pas venir, lui expliquer qu’elle avait trouver une jeune mutante en fuite qui avait peur de son pouvoir et de blesser les autres. Et Clint avait accepter, en posant juste quelques questions. Il était bien plus un père pour elle que ne le serait jamais Magnéto, elle savait par l’archer que Magnéto avait tenter de reprendre contact. Elle irait le voir un jour, pour mettre les points sur les i. Elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui.  
  
Au fil des jours elles s’étaient apprivoisées, doucement.  
  
Malicia mit deux mois à décider de demander à Wanda si elle pouvait l’accompagner pour faire les courses en ville, deux mois avant d’avoir assez confiance en elle et en l’autre jeune femme pour oser l’accompagner faire les courses. Wanda accepta évidemment. Et tout se passa bien.  
  
Le printemps arriva, et avec lui la crainte de voir Malicia partir, mine de rien, en quelques mois Wanda s’était attachée à elle et même si elle n’osait pas l’avouer à voix haute, elle n’avait pas envie de la voir partir.  
  
« Tu n’es plus seule… tu le sais n’est-ce pas ? » Lui dit Wanda un matin, alors qu’elles étaient assise sur les marches devant l’entrée de la maison, profitant du levé de soleil et de la douceur de ce début de printemps.  
  
« Je sais. » Répondit Malicia en lui souriant. Elle était heureuse d’avoir eu l’idée d’aller se réfugié dans la grange de cette ferme, elle ne s’était pas attendue à être aussi bien accueillie, ni à avoir le droit de rester. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez Wanda pour tout ce qu’elle avait fait pour elle.  
  
Et quelques jours plus tard, alors qu’elles étaient encore une fois dehors, Malicia lui demanda si elle pouvait rester plus longtemps, Wanda eut besoin de toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas sauter au cou de l’autre jeune femme pour la serrer dans ses bras. Mais elle lui dit qu’elle pouvait rester, aussi longtemps qu’elle le voulait. Et que le propriétaire de la ferme était parfaitement d’accord aussi.  
  
En voyant Malicia sourire, Wanda comprit qu’elle pensait comme elle, qu’ensembles elles pouvaient parvenir à vaincre leurs peurs. Elles n’allaient plus se laisser dominer par leurs peurs. Parce qu’elles étaient à deux, et chacune donnait la force à l’autre de faire face. Elles n’avaient pas besoin de mots, pas besoin de geste, pour comprendre que ce qui les liait était plus fort qu’une amitié née au cœur de l’hiver.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :**  
>  Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> 77) Les 50 nuances de Marvel [Les cinquante nuances de]  
> Wanda Maximoff x Malicia (Marvel) [La semaine des couples]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Personnage 183 : Malicia (Marvel) [Foire aux personnages]  
> Foire aux duos 197 : Wanda Maximoff & Clint Barton [Foire aux duos]  
> Wanda/Malicia [Ships farfelus]  
> W : Wanda Maximoff [Alphabet des personnages]  
> P: Peur [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Titre du 13/01/2021 : Tu n'es plus seule [Titre du jour]


End file.
